


Complaints in Ghost-Land

by morningstar115



Series: Ghost-Land [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, General Absurdity, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, OOC, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar115/pseuds/morningstar115
Summary: Not for the first time and probably not for the last, Anakin thinks his situation is unfair. Obi-Wan just wanted to relax.





	Complaints in Ghost-Land

Obi-Wan Kenobi was indulging himself by doing what he best enjoyed doing in the afterlife...that is to say, nothing. It was truly wonderful to do nothing for once. Even after his actual death, he'd still been dragged into the living galaxy's conflicts more often than not.

_Well, someone had to keep an eye on Luke, and Qui-Gon certainly wasn't going to volunteer. Luke wouldn't know who he was, anyway._

Now that Luke Skywalker was finished with his incredibly haphazard Jedi training, Obi-Wan didn't _have_ to visit him anymore. Though he still did, occasionally.

_Idiot boy. _The dead Jedi master thought affectionately._ I almost think he's even worse than his father. He certainly used to whine just as much._

Obi-Wan gave this some serious thought...about an hour of thought, actually. _Nope, _he decided at last, _Anakin's worse. At least Luke tried to listen to what I said on occasion. He didn't fly a fighter through a battle when he was nine. He didn't sneak off to get married. Or get his secret wife pregnant…_

Obi-Wan shuddered. _Yes, Anakin was definitely the more difficult Padawan. I had to deal with him longer, too._

And speaking of Anakin…

"Obi-Wan?" a voice whispered from behind a random bush near the ghost of the older Jedi.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan frowned at the bush. "What are you doing?"

"Are you alone?"

Obi-Wan looked around. "I think so. Except for you, of course."

"Thank goodness." Anakin Skywalker jumped out from behind the bush. "I must say; you're looking young today, Obi-Wan."

"What?" Obi-Wan frowned, staring at his former Padawan. _Right, I decided to look like my younger self today. Anakin does that every day. Considering how he looked for the last twenty years, I don't blame him. But right now… _"You've got two black eyes, Anakin."

Anakin glared at him. "You think I don't know that?"

_Force, he sounds thirteen again. _"How is that even possible? I mean, you're dead."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. You're dead, too," Anakin grumbled.

"I asked you a question, Anakin."

"How should I know how it's possible? Master Windu just sneaked up on me, I swear! It's not fair!"

_Here we go. _"Anakin, you were partially responsible for Mace Windu's death. Of course he wants to give you an occasional pummeling now and then." _Him and everyone else Anakin offed. Except for me. I'm too soft on him. Still, it _is_ tempting…If I attack him now, while he isn't expecting it…_

"And here I thought revenge wasn't the way of the Jedi." Anakin sighed dramatically. "How did I end up here, anyway? Shouldn't I be in Hell by now?"

"You did kill Palpatine. I guess the Force decided that was enough redemption for you." Obi-Wan said, deciding against beating up Anakin. For the moment. _When those black eyes disappear, though…_

"It's like every Jedi thinks I'm their personal punching bag!" Anakin complained. "Just because I won't die this time around they think it's fair to beat me up all the time! And they do!"

"Qui-Gon hasn't," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Nor has Master Yoda."

"Qui-Gon's softer on me than you." Anakin said heavily. "As for Yoda…" He winced. "How do you think I got the second black eye?"


End file.
